


Trip and Fall

by LadyLibby



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLibby/pseuds/LadyLibby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't fall for Poe Dameron, he tripped you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trip and Fall

You didn’t fall for Poe Dameron, he tripped you. 

You were bustling down the corridor, already late for an appointment. Everyone seemed to need physicals that time of year. Halfway to your office, a foot that hadn’t been there before appeared and made you stumble. A pair of strong, orange cloth covered arms caught you before you could hit the floor. 

“It looks like you fell for me Y/N.”

“Funny that I have a feeling that you only came up with that line just now.”

Poe lets you go, smirking at you in a way that makes you very tempted to not show up to your appointment. 

“I am very original.”

“Uh huh. Well, I actually have things to do today, unlike-”

“Aw, you don’t have time to grab lunch with me?”

“Afraid not. Although I’m sure you could go flirt with Zeta instead. She has a thing for you don’t you know?”

Poe almost got away with hiding his disappointment. 

“Yeah...well how about later?”

“I’m all booked up.”

You decided to tease back. 

“You could make an appointment.”

“Maybe I will.”

You just smiled, rushing off again. Poe watched you go, already coming up with a plan. 

****

“Okay, you can send in the next person.”

The nurse outside your exam room nodded, heading toward the waiting room. You wiped a hand down your face, exhaustion from the long day getting to you a bit. 

“Someone ordered a hot pilot, stat?”

You grinned widely, happily surprised to see Poe. 

“You know we don’t say stat that much, right?”

“Whatever, I brought sustenance.”

He produced a few containers and two bottles of water. 

“I don’t know how much time we have, but I know you forget to eat a lot.”

Touched by how thoughtful this was, you hugged him tightly. 

“Thank you.”

“Anything for the best doctor in the Resistance.”

****

Poe was on his way to the hangar to tinker with his X-Wing a bit when he stumbled. A pair of hands grabbed his shoulders, allowing him to catch himself before he face planted. 

“Who’s falling for whom now?”

You breezed past him, heading to wherever you needed to be. Not missing the smug look on your face, he grabbed your wrist. Spinning you back to him, he placed a long but gentle kiss on your cheek. You flushed, heartbeat picking up and pounding against your ribs. 

“I think it’s still you, Y/N.”

Off he went again, a huge smirk on his face. 

Snap and General Organa just rolled their eyes when they saw the dopey expression on his face. 

****

The day that Poe was almost taken away from you started just like any other. The two of you ate breakfast together in the cantina, talking and laughing. You headed off to the medbay, and Poe to the hangar. You didn’t even know he left the base. 

Well, you knew when they brought him in on a stretcher. 

After a long hour of holding back tears while getting him stable, he finally laid on a bed, asleep. You sat there holding his hand and letting out all the tears and emotion you’d held in before. All cried out, you eventually dozed off with your head on the bed. 

“You win.”

You sat up straight, his raspy voice breaking your heart. 

“Poe.”

“I fell out of the sky for you.”

You laughed, a few tears falling down your cheeks. 

“And you tripped me.” 

Before he could say anything back, you pressed your lips to his. He smiled into the kiss, all of his injuries suddenly seeming less painful. 


End file.
